Heroine's Sadie Hawkins Dance
by nofriendsam
Summary: Raven and Starfire are invited to the Heroine's Sadie Hawkins Dance. And that's pretty much it. A cute fluffy little story about Raven ad Starfire. Oh and if you don't like the idea of Raven and Starfire being a couple than don't read this.
1. The Invitation

Alright then this is my first fanfiction, I know that I'm not great but this little story keep bother me at night so I decided to to post it. I hope you like it.

Oh and italic are Raven's thought.

"Friends! The Man of Mail has dropped by once more and leaves us our correspondence," Starfire screamed.

Everyone turned around to see the Starfire was holding only to one letter.

"Who's it for Star?" Robin asked.

"I bet for me, probably from one of my millions of fans," Beast Boy said walking towards Starfire.

"Actually the letter is for Raven and I," Starfire said.

"I heard my name. What's going on?"Raven asked as she coming back from the book store.

"Oh dear friend someone has written to us!" Starfire screeched into Raven's ear,

"What's it say?" asked raven.

"I don't know let me see," Starfire opened the letter and read out loud, "Dear Miss Raven and Miss Starfire you are invited to the annual Heroine's Sadie Hawkins Dance. The Dance shall be on November 9 at 7:00pm at the McGeauve Hall. Please RSVP by November 1."

"Sweet! Now I'll have a bunch of girls begging me to be their date!" Beast Boy yelled.

"No one in their right mind would ever ask you out," Raven told him.

"What about my fans?" asked Beast Boy.

"Are any of your fans a heroine?" asked Raven.

"No but hey one you girls can invite me!" Beast boy said,"How about it Raven."

"It's girls choice and I don't choose you,"

"Please friends explain. What is so special about this dance for Sadie Hawkins? Why can't Beast boy Simply go to the dance alone?" Starfire asked.

"It's Sadie Hawkins Dance Star and it's special because instead of guys asking girls the girls ask the guy. And Beast boy can't go only unless he's invited by a girl who's a heroine," Robin explained.

"That's why it's one of the most highly anticipated dance of the year," Cyborg said,"You see there's only a handful of heroines which of course means only a few guys get to go. Which why some guys like BB get desperate because they know no girl will ever ask them to the dance. So who ya gonna invite!"

"Hey that's not true!" Beast Boy yelled,"but really who are you going to take?"

"Umm" Starfire and raven said in unison.

"C'mon guy don't put any press-, " Robin said but was interrupted by the door opening and opening the door was Speedy and Aqualad.

"What's up Titans?" said Speedy.

"Speedy nice to you," Robin said but both Speedy and Aqualad had walked right past him and all the guys walking toward Starfire and Raven.

"So I heard you ladies got invited to the Heroine's Sadie Hawkins's Dance," Speedy said.

"We're you planning on taking one of us?" asked Aqualad and then whispered, "You should take me"

"No! NO! Back off we were here first!" yelled Beast Boy.

"Exactly were. And besides I don't see your name on it," Aqualad said.

"Well I don't see your's either," said Robin.

"Come on guys just chill," said Cyborg.

"oh you guys are just jealous that we're so much better looking than you three and they're more likely to ask one of us, " said Speedy.

"Say what!" Cyborg yelled.

"I mean really who would want to go with someone who's half human, green and two inches shorter than them," said Speedy said.

"Well I don't see who would want to go with someone who smelled like fish and a poorly copped version of Robin!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Oh yeah-"

"Hey where'd they go?" Cyborg asked noticing Raven ans Starfire's disappearance.

In Raven's Room

"Urghh I can't believe they were talking about us as though we were just things. All for a stupid dance!" Raven exploded.

"Umm Raven about the a dance I have a um question," said Starfire

"Yeah sure"

"Robin said the girls had to ask the guys am not correct?"

"Yeah and?"

"Well I was wondering could a um girl not not a guy?"

"Huh? What do you mean Star?"

"What I mean to say could a girl not ask a boy but ask a girl instead?"

"Umm well I uhh.." W_hat's Starfire trying to tell me? All week she's been asking me questions like this. Is it okay for one girl to like another? Is this normal? How does one know if one like girls not boys? Ans lately she's been looking at em funny ans every time I catch her she looks away blushing. Could she? Does she? Are my feelings? Does she like me? Quick give her an answer!_

"Uh I suppose I don't think there's a reason you can't invite a girl."

"Oh glorious! Thank you friend!" and with Starfire gave her a swift kiss on the cheek and flew out.

_I am totally confused._

The next day..

Raven was walking past Cyborg where he and Starfire were talking and she heard bits of what they we're saying.

"I fear that when people see us they shall not approve of us," Starfire said in a worried voice.

_Could she be referring to me._

"Well whoever he is neither of you should care what others think," Cyborg advised, "Have you asked this person out already."

"Not in person but because they share the same name as a bird I left the bird in which they are named after with a little note asking them to go with me"

"Aww that's kinda cute Star."

_My name._

"But I not only fear what others think I fear what the person I want to ask will think," Starfire said,"I know that the person would like to ask will worry what others will say when they see us."

"Listen Star I know Robin and I'm pretty sure he won't care what anyone says," Cyborg assured her.

"Yes but-"

Raven walked away after hearing Starfire say this, _of course Robin, why didn't I think of him. I'm not the only one who's named after a bird. I should have know, _Raven felt tears rushing down her check and she wiped them away. _Stop crying Raven just stop this is all your fault for getting your hopes up. You should know better. Of course she'd asked Robin, they we're perfect for each other. Their relationship would be considered freakish. She was probably asking all those question because she might have see two girls together. _

Raven opened the door of her room and saw something fly towards her.

It was a raven. And it had a note attached to it's leg, it said _will you go with me to the Heroine's Sadie Hawkins Dance, love Starfire._

"If you don't want to go with me I'll understand,"Starfire said from behind, "I know you might be afraid of what others will say."

"I don't care what others think of us", Raven said turning around, "And I never will."

"We are an us? That does that mean?" Starfire asked.

Raven walked over towards Starfire.

"That means yes", Raven said.


	2. Another to Whom It MAy Concern

Well I'm sorry to say that I will not be finish my story. As I continued to write it I realized that I had no real plot point. And due to this there were no real way to give it a proper ending. I am truly sorry that I won't finish. Besides I believe it works better as a a one-shot.


End file.
